あの橋での朝時
by chit catt
Summary: Setiap pagi Sasuke datang di jembatan itu, menunggu sembari sesekali menangkap figur raja angkasa melalui ujung matanya (dan berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia tak merasa kecewa saat tidak mendapati apapun, atau siapapun, yang muncul di sana)


_**Naruto©**__Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction is only written for enjoyment-purpose and no commercial profit taken._

.

* * *

.

Jembatan Konoha tak memiliki riwayat bersejarah seperti Jembatan Kannabi yang konon telah menjadi saksi bisu lahirnya dua pahlawan Konoha bermata _sharingan _pada perang dunia _shinobi_ ketiga. Tempat itu juga tidaklah sevital ataupun sepenting jembatan yang menghubungkan Negara Nami dan Negara Hi (yang suatu saat nanti, di masa depan yang cukup jauh, lebih dikenal dengan nama Jembatan Besar Naruto).

Bisa dikatakan, Jembatan Konoha hanyalah suatu fitur desa yang dapat dimasukkan ke dalam kategori _lain-lain_. Hanya sebuah tempat yang kebetulan mendapatkan sinar matahari yang benderang dan hangat, gemericik air sungai, dan kicauan merdu para burung sebagai iringan musik di pagi hari. Dibandingkan tempat ini, Ramen Ichiraku lebih populer sepuluh kali lipat bagi para penduduk setempat.

Meskipun demikian, ada banyak hal yang bisa kaudapatkan apabila kau menambahkan _Tim Tujuh_ sebagai kata kuncinya. Hari-hari tim _rookie_ ini selalu dimulai dari tempat tersebut. Sebelum mengerjakan misi, sebelum pergi ke warung _ramen_, dan sebelum melakukan hal tidak penting namun menarik untuk dilakukan, seperti misalnya menguntit Kakashi sepanjang hari dan mencoba untuk menguak misteri wajah di balik masker itu.

Dan kapan pun mereka merencanakan sebuah pertemuan tim, Sasuke selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di sana.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang senantiasa membuatnya betah berada di tempat itu. Apa yang menyebabkannya tidak keberatan menunggu, meskipun tahu kedua rekan _genin_-nya baru akan menyusulnya beberapa menit kemudian dan guru _jounin_-nya tidak akan menampakkan diri sampai berjam-jam kemudian.

Kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu penuh dengan gejolak. Ia memiliki lembaran hitam di masa lalunya, api kebencian di hatinya, juga seseorang yang ingin dibunuhnya. Namun, di antara dinamika yang melelahkan itu, masih ada beberapa hal yang berjalan dengan konstan, misalnya keisengan Naruto, keterlambatan Kakashi, juga seluruh aktivitas Tim Tujuh di atas jembatan Konoha pada pagi hari.

Keteraturan ini membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Seperti ketika kau sedang berada di tengah malam yang gelap tanpa setitik pun cahaya, namun kau sama sekali tidak takut karena mengetahui matahari selalu akan bersinar di keesokan pagi. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tentu akan merasa aneh apabila ada hal yang berjalan di luar kebiasaan kecil ini.

Seperti hari itu. Ia datang dan mengira semua hal akan berjalan seperti biasa. Di dalam benaknya Sakura akan segera muncul, kemudian disusul oleh Naruto. Dan selanjutnya waktu akan berlalu lama sekali sebelum Kakashi akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya sembari berkata, _"Maaf semuanya, jalan kehidupan sudah menyesatkanku."_

Tetapi rupanya hari itu Naruto tiba di jembatan terlebih dahulu, membuat Sasuke mencari tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda berisik itu sudah melakukan gebrakan bangun pagi. Ia tidak menemukannya, tentu saja. Karena Naruto masih terlihat bodoh, berantakan, dan kesiangan seperti biasa. Dan itu hanya berarti bahwa ada seseorang _lain_ yang, secara tidak biasa, mengingkari rutinitas pagi hari mereka.

Sasuke dapat melihat bocah berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu tetapi tak bisa menemukannya. Ia lantas bertanya, "Eh? Di mana Sakura-chan?"

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun.

(Sebab, sebenarnya ia pun sedang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama di dalam hati.)

.

* * *

.

Kakashi akhirnya muncul di saat Naruto nyaris merobek dirinya menjadi dua (secara puitis dan praktis). Sementara itu, Sasuke berpikir bahwa meskipun ia menjuluki dirinya sebagai pembalas dendam, ada kalanya dibandingkan Itachi, ia lebih bernafsu untuk menerapkan seluruh teknik _ninjutsu_-nya pada Kakashi. Dan di antara waktu-waktu yang sangat jarang tersebut, kali ini adalah salah satunya.

Sang_ jounin_ tampak menyesali keterlambatannya dan menawari Naruto semangkuk _ramen_ setelah misi hari ini. Tetapi, Naruto membuang muka dengan tak acuh. Ia terlalu marah dan lelah karena menunggu lama, katanya, sehingga tidak bisa disuap. Kemudian harga negosiasi pun ditingkatkan, atau lebih tepatnya dilambungkan, hingga akhirnya Naruto dijanjikan lima mangkuk _ramen_ gratis petang nanti.

Naruto pun bersorak gembira, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah panjang menatap bocah itu. Pria itu lantas berpaling kepada Sasuke. Akan tetapi, ia tak mengatakan apapun karena mengetahui trik 'memberi permen kepada bayi yang menangis' tidak dapat diterapkan pada keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Ia lantas membahas topik berikutnya dan menyatakan bahwa misi tingkat D hari ini akan dimulai segera setelah mereka _bertiga_ tiba di lokasi.

Sasuke jelas saja langsung mengerutkan dahi. Sepanjang waktu, Kakashi selalu mengatakan bahwa _shinobi_ yang meninggalkan rekannya jauh lebih buruk daripada sampah. Namun, pria itu baru saja berkata bahwa mereka akan mengerjakan misi hari ini bertiga—bertiga saja—dan itu hanya dapat berarti dua hal: pendengaran Sasuke tidak beres, atau Kakashi yang lupa tentang konsep tim _empat_ orang.

Dan Sasuke mengetahui kemungkinan pertama gugur tepat ketika Naruto berkata, "Tapi, Sakura-chan kan belum datang."

Kakashi lantas memalingkan kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto, "Ah," katanya, "Sakura tidak akan datang hari ini."

Dua pasang mata seketika melebar, dua pendengaran tergugah, dan satu mulut kemudian bertanya spontan, "Kenapa?"

"Karena—um, yah—dia sedang kutugaskan untuk membuat peta kehidupan supaya tidak ada lagi orang yang akan tersesat di dalamnya." Kakashi menyahut pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada yang tidak berbeda dari saat ia berdalih atas keterlambatannya.

Tetapi, tidak perlu menjadi jenius alami seperti Sasuke untuk dapat mengetahui betapa payahnya Kakashi dalam berkelit. Dan, di luar misi, tidak perlu bekas luka seperti milik Ibiki Morino untuk bisa membuat Kakashi membeberkan informasi sebenarnya.

Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah dua _genin_ muda dengan mata yang terpicing tajam; yang dipenuhi kecurigaan, kesangsian, ketidakpercayaan, dan kurangnya rasa hormat—seakan-akan sedang berusaha mencetak tebal kalimat ini di udara: _aku tidak mau menjadi orang dewasa mencurigakan sepertimu_.

Melihat kedua murid lelakinya melemparkan tatapan yang menyakiti kemurnian cinta seorang guru tersebut, Kakashi pun akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih. "Oh, baiklah. Sakura sedang sakit."

Sasuke menatap sang guru lekat, sedangkan Naruto menimpali dengan bertanya, "Lalu, apa nanti kita akan menjenguknya?"

Tanpa kata, Sasuke mengamini pertanyaan tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun, _Shinobi_ memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada orang biasa. Jadi, apabila seseorang diperbolehkan mengabaikan misi karena alasan kesehatan, dapat diperkirakan bahwa kondisinya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Dengan kata lain ia layak untuk dibesuk.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang selalu dipikirkan Sasuke sebelum Kakashi menjawab, "Tidak—itu tidak perlu, kurasa."

Dua pasang alis pun segera bertaut, dua pendengaran menajam, dan satu mulut kembali bertanya spontan, "Kenapa?"

"Karena … Sakura kan anak perempuan. Dan anak perempuan terkadang mengalami masalah kesehatan—bukan penyakit sungguhan—yang dinamakan datang bulan."

Pemegang peringkat terbawah di akademi—dan itu jelas bukan Sasuke—lantas mengerjap berkali-kali. "Eng?"

Kakashi pun mendesah panjang, kemudian menerangkan kepada muridnya mengenai siklus bulanan yang terjadi di dalam tubuh wanita. Saat mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut, Naruto melipat tangan sementara otaknya berputar keras untuk mencerna.

("—_estroblabla itu apa?"_ dan_ "_—_apa ovum besarnya sama dengan telur ayam?_" dan _"_—_jadi sebenarnya mereka pergi ke bulan atau tidak?"_).

Di sisi lain, Sasuke teringat berbagai pengetahuan yang pernah ia peroleh di akademi. Samar-samar, ia juga dapat mengingat bahwa di masa lalu, memang ada hari-hari tertentu dimana ibunya terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

_Ah._

Sasuke lantas memalingkan tatapannya ke arah matahari terbit—dan membuat catatan di dalam hati, bahwa hari ini tidak akan ada gadis berambut merah muda yang akan datang berlarian dari ufuk yang sama.

(Dan entah mengapa di sepanjang sisa hari itu, ia tidak begitu berminat lagi untuk mengerjakan misi.)

.

* * *

.

Hari kedua Sakura masih tidak datang. Begitu pula lima hari berikutnya. Dan selama waktu-waktu tersebut, bagi Tim Tujuh, terutama bagi Sasuke, seluruh hal berjalan dengan mulus hingga entah bagaimana terasa membosankan.

Setiap pagi Sasuke datang di jembatan itu, menunggu sembari sesekali menangkap figur raja angkasa melalui ujung matanya (dan berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia tak merasa kecewa saat tidak mendapati apapun, atau siapapun, yang muncul di sana). Siang hari, mereka pergi untuk mengerjakan misi. Sore hari, mereka pulang ke Konoha dan berpisah setelah membuat agenda untuk keesokan harinya. Dan esoknya, seluruh hal ini pun terulang kembali seperti lingkaran spiral yang tiada akhir.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Tim Tujuh ini, sebenarnya. Sasuke masih melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna, Kakashi (sesekali) masih menunjukkan kapasitas yang sesuai dengan gelar _jounin_ yang disandangnya, dan Naruto masih menjadi dirinya sendiri yang selalu berisik, seenaknya, namun terkadang membuat kejutan.

Hanya saja, kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke masih belum terbiasa melakukan segalanya hanya bertiga saja seperti ini. Ah, tidak, bukan itu. Tidak nyaman? Itu juga tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Ia merasa sepertinya ada yang sesuatu _salah_, ada sesuatu yang _kurang_, dan hal itu sangat mengganggunya seperti sebuah jam besar yang salah satu roda giginya tidak lengkap, hingga suaranya terdengar _ganjil_.

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu?!" tanya Naruto pada suatu sore, saat mereka hendak kembali ke Konoha selepas menjalankan misi.

Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh dari Naruto lantas menatap pemuda oranye tersebut melalui sudut mata. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

Sambil terus melangkah, Naruto pun menyahut, "Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, tahu!"

Sasuke mengernyit tipis. Seharusnya, ia pikir, aneh adalah kata yang ditujukan untuk hal selain dirinya. Seperti Naruto yang sepuluh kali terdengar lebih berisik, atau Kakashi yang seratus kali terlihat lebih terlambat ketimbang biasanya. Bukan pada Sasuke yang, entah mengapa, sedang menjadi beberapa kali lipat lebih sensitif terhadap semua itu.

Karenanya, Sasuke pun tidak setuju atas tudingan yang dialamatkan kepadanya, "Apanya?" dan ini sebenarnya bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Kau terus-terusan berwajah seperti ini, nih." Jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan ekspresi—yang menurut Sasuke, amat sangat tidak mencerminkan dirinya. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tidaklah mungkin baginya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi bosan, kesal, dan bersungut-sungut, seperti yang tengah diperagakan Naruto.

(… _benarkah?_)

Sasuke pun segera menyangkal pernyataan pemuda pirang itu. "Wajahku memang selalu seperti ini."

(Namun, seandainya ia tak terlalu sebal pada Naruto yang menurutnya hanya sedang iseng, ia pasti akan terkejut ketika mendapati adanya nada culas di balik kata-katanya sendiri.)

"Cih. Bicara denganmu memang cuma bikin kesal saja." Gerutu Naruto sambil membuang muka. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menyilangkannya di balik kepala, lalu bergumam, "Hu-uh, coba ada Sakura-chan di sini."

Sasuke mengerjap dua kali saat perkataan Naruto meraih pendengarannya. Sepintas, rasanya, ada suatu bagian dalam diri pemuda Uchiha itu yang berseru, _itu dia. _Dan hal ini membuatnya terkejut, seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat sebuah panah melesat tepat di depan hidungnya.

(Sayangnya, panah tersebut hanya mengejutkan dan tidak sepenuhnya mengenai sasaran. Karena Sasuke masih tidak juga mengerti bagian mana dari kata-kata Naruto yang membuat sepasang mata hitamnya melebar seperti ini.)

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, semua hal bermula seperti biasa. Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di jembatan dan menunggu rekan setimnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tempat itu menjadi kosong dan sunyi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari hangatnya sinar matahari, merdunya gemericik air sungai, ataupun riuhnya kicauan para burung. Ia bisa merasakannya, tentu. Tetapi ia tidak ingat mengapa seluruh hal itu sebelumnya dapat terasa begitu penting. Ia lantas mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ia bisa menunggu selama ini?

Dan ia pun mulai kehilangan kesabaran, hingga pada puncaknya, ia berpikir untuk pulang saja ke rumah. Tim Tujuh hanya akan melakukan _sparing_ hari ini. Bagi seorang jenius sepertinya, ketinggalan satu kali latihan hanya berarti bahwa ia harus memperhatikan lebih banyak di waktu selanjutnya.

Matahari meninggi dan Sasuke hampir beranjak dari tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba suara yang familiar menggugah indera pendengarannya. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Dalam sekejap langkahnya pun terhenti secara otomatis.

"Selamat pagi!"

Lalu pandangannya tertambat pada sosok merah muda yang baru tiba dan langsung sibuk berceloteh ria.

"Kulihat kepompong yang ditemukan Naruto tempo lalu sudah koyak."

Dan ia hanya terdiam, terpaku, mengamati gadis yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak dilihatnya itu.

"Pasti itu terjadi waktu aku tidak ada ya? Ah, ini menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk bisa melihatnya."

Sementara itu, keinginannya untuk pulang seketika lenyap secara misterius.

"Rasanya aku sudah membolos terlalu lama."

(—kemudian warna kembali tumpah ke dunia yang sempat terasa membosankan.)

.

* * *

.

"Oh ya. Kudengar hari ini kita tidak akan pergi untuk misi?" sang _kunoichi_ bertanya pada Sasuke dengan sehat dan ceria seperti sebelum ia meliburkan diri selama beberapa waktu.

Sasuke mengerlingkan pandangan ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu dan menjawab dengan seluruh stok kosakata yang dimilikinya saat ini. "Hn."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Gadis tersebut masih bertanya dengan sumringah.

"Latihan."

"Ah ya, tentu saja."

"Hn …."

"…"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, "… sudah baikan?"

"Eh? Maaf?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan kedua mata yang membulat dan otak yang tak dapat mengurai pertanyaan lelaki muda itu.

"Perutmu." Sasuke menjelaskan arah pertanyaannya tanpa banyak berpikir.

Sang gadis pun merah padam. Pipinya yang sewarna dengan tomat membuat Sasuke sadar untuk pertama kalinya bahwa mungkin ini adalah permasalahan sensitif bagi seorang gadis. "Y—ya, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Sahut Sakura terbata.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah. "Maaf …." Ia berkata perlahan, hampir bergumam kepada diri sendiri, sementara wajahnya terasa lebih hangat daripada biasanya.

"Ah!" jawab gadis itu, "Aku berterima kasih Sasuke-kun memperhatikan kesehatanku! Itu membuatku sangat senang! Kau tidak usah cemas soal itu."

"… aa."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tim ketika aku tidak ada?" sekali lagi, gadis itu bertanya.

"Baik—" Sasuke tidak mengatakan pada gadis itu beberapa bagian yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Oh, begitu." Ketika Sakura mengatakan ini, Sasuke memperhatikan ada sekilas kesedihan di wajah gadis itu. Dan ketangkasannya pun berkata bahwa mungkin itu disebabkan karena gadis itu berpikir ia tidak terlalu dibutuhkan di dalam tim. Padahal itu tidak benar, sangkal Sasuke tanpa bersuara, karena Sakura sudah banyak membantu Sasuke dan melakukan banyak hal untuk tim mereka.

Karenanya, ia pun mencoba untuk merangkai beberapa kata yang menghibur, "—tidak sebaik itu, sebenarnya." Tetapi karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha dan sebagainya, kata-katanya tak pernah bisa semenghibur yang ia maksudkan. (Dan kali ini ia menyesali kebenaran ini.)

Meskipun demikian, Sakura tampak tertarik untuk mendengar hal ini, "Sungguh?"

"Aa." Sasuke bermaksud untuk hanya menjawab sekadarnya. Namun, ketika melihat wajah gadis itu yang penuh harap, ia tiba-tiba merasa itu saja tidaklah cukup.

Kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan, "Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal yang bodoh dan jadi lebih ribut daripada biasanya. Ia terus-terusan mengeluh dan meminta libur untuk bisa menjengukmu, sedangkan Kakashi cuma mendengarkannya sepintas lalu tanpa berbuat apa-apa, dan aku—"

(—_lega karena gadis itu sudah berada di sini sekarang._)

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar kalimat yang menggema di dalam benaknya itu. Sejurus, ia dapat merangkai alasan atas perilakunya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Alasan mengapa ia terus-terusan merasa bosan dan tidak nyaman, dan mengapa bebunyian merdu di sekeliling jembatan itu terdengar tidak sehidup biasanya sewaktu gadis itu tidak ada. Singkatnya, ia—

"Hm?" Sakura menggumam, memberi tanda bahwa ia masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

(—_merasa kehilangan._)

Alih-alih melanjutkan kalimatnya, pemuda bermata hitam itu lantas memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Pipinya terasa seperti kesemutan tatkala ia sadar bahwa ia pernah memiliki pemikiran yang (bagi seorang Uchiha) sedikit menggelikan. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sahutnya untuk memutus topik.

Sakura baru akan menimpali ketika Naruto datang dan membuat kehebohan yang tidak kalah dengan sebuah orkes. Dan ketika mata langitnya menemukan figur gadis berambut merah muda, ia segera melipatgandakan desibel suaranya dengan berseru, "Ooh, Sakura-chaaan! Akhirnya kau dataaaang!"

Sakura langsung meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang lalu memberi kuliah pagi pada pemuda kekanakan itu. "Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Naruto. Kita ini ninja, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau bisa sedikit menahan diri. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku senang sekali kau sudah kembali." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran super lebarnya.

"Mm, terima kasih." Sahut Sakura yang lanjut bertanya, "Kau tidak berbuat hal bodoh selama aku tidak ada, kan?"

"Tidaaak! Sama sekali tidak!" Naruto membantah, lalu mengisengi anggota tim yang paling tidak disukainya dengan berkata, "Justru si Teme ini yang hampir mati bosan karena kangen padamu."

_BLETAK!_

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." tukas Sasuke ketus sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin kesemutan. Sementara itu, Naruto sibuk menyumpahi Sasuke karena sebuah jitakan dahsyat yang didaratkan pemuda Uchiha itu di kepala pirangnya.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam kemudian memejamkan mata, setelah merasa jauh lebih rileks daripada yang ia rasakan sepanjang pekan. Ia lantas menyandarkan punggung ke jembatan dan menikmati bebunyian sekitar yang kembali melagu dengan apik di dalam pendengarannya. "Apa?" tegurnya pada Sakura yang sudah memandanginya lekat.

"Eng, itu …" gadis itu lantas berkata dengan semburat di kedua pipinya, "… apa kau mau kencan denganku setelah latihan hari ini?"

Sasuke hampir saja membiarkan otot bibirnya mengendur ketika mendengar pertanyaan khas dari gadis bermata hijau tersebut. "Tidak, terima kasih." Sahutnya dengan jawaban yang sama seperti yang selalu ia berikan. Dengan ini, pikirnya, segalanya barulah terasa benar-benar kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Dan lebih dari itu, Sasuke jadi mengerti bahwa yang membuatnya betah menunggu bukanlah karena ia menyukai jembatan itu. Sebab, semua hal ini—sinar matahari yang selalu memeluk muka dunia dengan ramah, air yang selalu mengalir di bawah telapak kaki, maupun udara bersih yang selalu bersirkulasi di dalam tubuh mudanya—tidak akan terasa sama tanpa gadis itu di sana.

(Namun, untuk saat ini, Sasuke hanya akan menyimpan fakta ini untuk dirinya sendiri.)

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**AN:** Saya rasa saya harus minta maaf atas kenistaan fic ini dan ke-ooc-an Sasuke dan plotnya yang tidak punya premis jelas. Bahkan saya nggak tau harus memasukkan fic ini ke dalam genre apa (oh yeah, setiap saya nulis fic, genrenya emang suka gak jelas). Sudah hampir enam tahun saya di ffn dan nggak ada perkembangan yang berarti dalam tulisan saya dan masih suka inkonsisten. Saya merasa benar-benar malu. Karena itu saya pikir saya masih harus banyak belajar, terutama dari pembaca sekalian. Intinya, saya sedang ngemis kritik dan saran. Intinya dari intinya, review pliiss? #ujungujungnya


End file.
